


One Shot Collection: The Legend of Zelda

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Series: One Shot Collections [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of TLOZ one shots (: Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot Collection: The Legend of Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> Sup mah Exceeds :3  
> This one shot is basically novelizing the part of Twilight Princess that takes place right after the Lakebed Temple, and ends right after Link and Midna see Princess Zelda. Now I did add a little Midlink scene before the end, so I hope you enjoy~!

Link

 

~

 

My legs were exhausted, but I couldn’t stop running. I wouldn’t. With Midna’s life hanging by a thread, and myself stuck in wolf form, there was no way I would stop, not until I reached Zelda. Midna’s was growing more and more limp against my back as more time passed, and that alone spurred me to go faster. Her hands held onto the fur that surrounded my neck, and I could tell, as weak as she was, she was trying so hard not to fall off my back.

 

As I reached Castle Town’s gates, I stopped for a moment, whining softly as Midna readjusted and tightened her grip on my fur. I felt the tiny nod of her head between the dip in my shoulder blades, and I ran into town without hesitation.

 

The rain had forced most of the people into the shops and houses, so the roads were clear, not counting the occasional dog or cat. I darted down the south road, then around the corner to the road that led to the south gate. I knew I couldn’t get into the Castle the front way, wolf or not, but Telma’s words from flashed into my mind; “My bar has a waterway that connects to the Castle.”

 

I was surprised to find the door to Telma’s bar cracked, so I stuck my head inside; which probably wasn’t the best idea. When I did, Telma yelled, “Beast! Get out!” and the Goron there threw me back outside. I growled in frustration, starting to head back to the road.

 

“You there!” A voice stopped before I could climb the steps, and when I turned, the window of the bar flew open, and Telma’s cat jumped down from the sill to the boxes, then the boxes to the ground. When he got to the ground, he turned and asked, “You’re Link, correct?” before walking over and sniffing me a few times, as if to confirm it. “Mmm, yes, I thought so. I could just tell, you know.” He said. He walked a few feet away, and then spoke again. “I’m Louise. Do you remember meeting me in the shop before? Though I don’t think we were properly introduced….In any case, I must tell you, I’m a bit puzzled as to why you look like that. Really, dear, you can’t blame the humans for tossing you out, the way you look.”

 

When he finished speaking, he looked at Midna for a moment before asking, “Oh…. Another patient? You certainly are a curious sort….” He commented.

 

Midna spoke softly, struggling to get the words out. “Plea….Please….Princess….Z-Zelda….”

 

Louise debated only for a moment, and then turned, flicking his tail towards the open window. “This way, go in through the window. The attic is connected to the Castle’s waterway; it’s an old waterway though, so it could be a rough trip, but you’re no doubt desperate. Well, I suppose all that’s left is to make sure the humans don’t notice you.” He said before running to the door and scratching on it.

 

I quickly got out of sight of the door, pushing one more nearby box up to the window so I could climb up to it. I went inside, and found I was above the main room. There were ropes strung across the ceiling, which I could use to get to the attic door on the other side of the room.

 

I carefully stepped around a couple pots, walking across the rope above the front door. The Goron that had escorted Telma back was muttering to himself about the city air as he was leaving. I quietly walked over the next rope, which led to the part of the ceiling over the bar. Telma was sitting behind the bar, petting Louise, and I heard her say in an annoyed voice, “How’s it come to this, huh? Monsters walking in the streets of town....What in the world are the soldiers of Hyrule doing?! The Gorons are so much more reliable than they are, it’s not even funny!”

 

If I wasn’t trying to be quiet, I would’ve laughed if at her words. I silently thanked Louise for the distraction as I walked over them. I pushed a few more pots out of the way silently, approaching the last rope that separated me from the attic door. I couldn’t help but hear what the people at the table below were saying as I passed over. “I heard an acquaintance of Telma’s defeated the beast that had been attacking tourists on the bridge. His name was Link, and it sounds as though he brought Telma and her young ward to Kakariko Village.” Said the young, red-haired man at the table, seeming very interested as he talked about me.

 

The girl in armor standing beside the table spoke, her voice almost amused. “And here I was, thinking Hyrule was empty of men of valor….”

 

The Redhead to her right spoke again at her words. “Oh no, I don’t think he’s from Hyrule proper at all. No, my understanding is that he’s from the small neighboring province of Ordona. This may sound horribly elitist, but people who do not know the city simply do not know fear.”

 

By the time they’d finished talking, I had reached the attic door. I walked through the tunnel, until I came into another room. The floor of the room was entirely covered in gold, glinting in the low lighting. But something more caught my eye; it was a lantern, emitting a strange, eerie, blue glow, and that floated in the air on its own.

 

At first glance, it was anyway. But using my wolf form’s heightened senses, I could see it was some kind of ghost or spirit, which held the lantern, and scythe. I attacked it, and after a couple hits, it fell to the ground, and a dark circle rose up out of its chest. I yanked it out with my teeth, the spirit screeching before disappearing completely.

 

A voice spoke seemingly out of nowhere when I defeated the ghost. “Oh….T-Thanks for beating the ghost, can I call you….doggie?” I turned, and found the voice came from a statue of a golden man sitting atop a throne on the largest pile of money. When I walked closer, the statue spoke again.

 

“I’m Jovani. I….became consumed by greed long ago, and sold my soul to a dark creature that did this to me….I can’t move, I can’t go see my girlfriend, and my pet cat Gengle is frozen on my head. I don’t think I could be more miserable….” He paused for a moment, and then spoke again. “I have to ask you a favor, doggie. Can you find and defeat 20 ghosts that lurk in the dark for me? I think that if you can free the pieces of my soul from the ghosts that hold them, I’ll be free.” Jovani told me.

 

“Oh, but it’s raining out now, so I don’t think you can go outside directly. I’ll open the door to the underground waterway for you.” As he said that, a chest near the throne opened. “Once the rain stops, you can come back in here by digging around the front wall where the cats gather. Understand, doggie?”

 

I gave Jovani a nod, and then jumped into the chest. The hole was long and deep, but when I landed, I landed on an incline in the old waterway. I dug my claws into the stones as I slid, trying not to jostle Midna any more than necessary.

 

When I stopped sliding, I was in a circular area; some rats were swimming around, but I ignored them as I pulled the chain to lift the next gate. I dropped down, riding the current down the next tunnel. At the end, I climbed out of the water, approaching the 2 skulltulas. I killed them, then went back down the steps, grabbing the stick that was on the ground, and lighting the end of it on a nearby torch. I got rid of the spider webs blocking the doorway, then carried the burning stick and lit the first torch I saw in the next room. There were bunches of keese flying around, so I threw the stick down, and disposed of them.

 

I grabbed the stick again once I got rid of the keese, re-lighting it and hurrying over to the wall that separated me from the last room before the Castle’s dungeon. I ran through the next area, ignoring all the enemies as I barreled through. In the last room, there was a huge pile of dirt and hay, an indent in the center. I dug down, and fell through the hole, the room I landed in, its familiarity striking me.

 

I ran out of the room, and to my left was the long, spiral staircase. I started climbing; using the ropes the bulbin had put up to get to the top. When I reached the top, the bottom door was open, so I hurried through it. I avoided as many of the enemies as I could, Midna’s pants and pained noises telling me that time was running out. With a new burst of adrenaline, I double timed it over to Zelda’s tower.

 

When I got to the tower, I ran into Zelda’s room, surprised to see that she wasn’t there. When I felt Midna’s weight leave my back, and a soft thud, I turned. I whimpered softly, nudging Midna’s forehead with my nose. A gloved hand appeared, resting gently on her cheek for a moment while I looked up at Zelda.

 

Midna raised her hand slightly, asking shakily, “Please….Please tell me….how do we break the curse on this one?” Zelda took Midna’s raised hand in both of hers for a moment while Midna spoke again. “This….is the one….you need him….to save your world….” She said adamantly. “That’s why….Princess….please….you must help Link….” Midna begged her softly, the sincerity of her words making me feel warm all over, despite how I was soaked from the rain and the waterway.

 

Zelda looked up from Midna to me, holding one of her hands up, palm facing me; it moved from my shoulder to my forehead, before she lowered her hand and spoke. “What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power.” She said solemnly. “Our world is one of balance; just as there is light to drive away darkness, there is also benevolence to banish evil. 

 

Head for the sacred grove that lays deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron, there you will find the Blade of Evil’s Bane, that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages; the Master Sword.” Zelda instructed me. 

 

I nodded, and she continued. “The Master Sword is a sacred blade evil can never touch; evil cloaks you like a dark veil, and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it.” She explained. “Link, Hero sent by the Goddesses, like you, I have been granted special powers by the Goddesses.” As she said that, she raised the same hand as before, the triangle glowing faintly.

 

When it was quiet, Midna asked me, “Fine….Link….you can….you can get to the woods….on your own, right?” She must have seen the panic in my eyes, so she spoke again before I could react. “Princess….I also have one last request….can you tell him….where to find the Mirror of Twilight?”

 

I heard Zelda’s quick intake of breath, and it was silent for a moment before Zelda spoke softly. “Midna….I believe I understand now just who and what you are….” She said, looking as if she’d just found the answer to a question she’d long been asking. “Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead….These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who has reaped the penalty. Accept this now, Midna, I pass it to you.” Zelda said softly.

 

Zelda’s hands around Midna’s started to glow, Midna watching her with a shocked expression. Her small body rose off the ground, and she exclaimed, “No! Link! Stop her!” But there was nothing I could do. I didn’t even know what Zelda was doing!

 

Zelda gave her a faint smile before she disappeared, the spot where she’d been sitting suddenly very empty. All of Midna’s colors on her body were back to normal as she floated to the ground. She stared at the now empty spot where Zelda was for a few seconds, as I stepped up closer behind her. She looked away from the spot when I did, saying determinedly, “We go back, Link! We go back to Faron Woods!”

 

She did a light back flip, landing on my back gently. I turned toward the door, and Midna spoke softly, she voice sounding pained. “Zelda….I’ve taken all you had to give, though I did not want it….”

 

Midna teleported us outside Castle Town, when a flash of light in the dark sky made us turn; A diamond barrier surrounded Hyrule Castle, and I growled at the sight.

 

Midna’s fist clenched around my fur for a second or two, before she relaxed with a sigh. “Let’s get some rest before we head back to Faron Woods.” She suggested, and I complied eagerly, the exhaustion coming back and hitting me like a ton of bricks.

 

We found a cave and went inside, my body immediately collapsing into a heap. Midna sat beside me, leaning into my side slightly, looking like she was thinking about something really hard. I bumped her with my head gently as if to say, “What’s wrong?”

 

"I'm fine. I'm just....unsure." She assured me, looking at least slightly grateful for my concern. "Link, do you trust me?" She asked.

 

I nodded, laying my head across her legs, nuzzling her affectionately. “Good to know.” Midna said happily, leaning more into my side. I could practically hear the smile in her words, and it didn’t take long for either of us to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t already, go check out my Twilight Princess Let’s Play on YouTube. I appreciate every single viewer!  
> Thanks for reading and watching!


End file.
